<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>candies by GrayJedi11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875521">candies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11'>GrayJedi11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Candy, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Depressed Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Depressed Deceit | Janus Sanders, Food, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic, Virgil is talked abbout, anyways go listen to the song, because i only listen to the mountain goats and it has dukeceit vibes, bruh he needs more than a hug he needs a therapist, he could be dead or maybe they just broke up, i amb proud of myself, idk you decide i wasnt sure what i wanted to go with, its a songfic but i wanted the name to be different, its like, the song is the recognition scene by the mountain goats, this has exactly the vibes i was going for, virgils also depressed but hes not actually in it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which janus and remus rob a candy store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>candies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>only if you read through all my random tags can you figure out what the warnings are so:</p><p>-implied abuse<br/>-implied suicide <i>or</i> implied breakup</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>We broke the doorknob off of the door<br/>
And the door swung open easily<br/>
We sauntered into the poorly lit store<br/>
And looked around lazily</i>
</p><p>It was quiet and dark inside, the owner long having closed and left. Remus fumbled around for his flashlight, its warm rays illuminating the aisles gently.</p><p>It was full of sweets, ranging from licorice to plain old chocolate bars. They both had empty bags, with their hunger burning for the mass of candies.</p><p>
  <i>We stole every bit of candy they had inside<br/>
Gobbled it all up greedily on our three month ride</i>
</p><p>Well, perhaps not all of it. By the time they were done ravaging the shelves, grabbing every item and every plastic baggie, stuffing it in their bags, they were free from worry. The smell of candy suffocated yet comforted them. They’d lost all their anxiety about getting caught long before they had even arrived.</p><p>
  <i>I’m gonna miss you<br/>
When you’re gone<br/>
I’m gonna miss you<br/>
When you’re gone</i>
</p><p>Janus smiled at his partner. He was beautiful, grinning and already beginning to devour his favorite candy bar. He knew he would lose him like he did Virgil, but God would he revel in this moment while it lasted.</p><p>
  <i>We headed out to the getaway car<br/>
And hit the open road</i>
</p><p>Remus drove, despite Janus’s protests. He sat munching on his reserves, looking out over the horizon. It was early, the sun would be rising in an hour or so.</p><p>They were leaving, this time. Finally, they’d escaped their mundane hometown where the most interesting thing that happened to either of them was pain, from everyone they knew. They’d made contact with Remus’s older sister, who’d told them she had some people for them to meet. They could be friends, lovers, maybe therapists for the two of them. They didn’t know, and they hadn’t cared to guess. Remus was leaving his perfect brother behind, but Roman had chosen that.</p><p>
  <i>There was something written in tall, clear letters on your face<br/>
But I could not break the code</i>
</p><p>Perhaps he was thinking about forgetting Janus, leave truly everything from his life behind. Maybe he was swearing he would always be there for him. If he was, Janus guessed he wasn’t going to succeed. Or maybe he was just thinking about how he was going to guzzle down those taffies.</p><p>
  <i>We had hot caramel sticking to our teeth<br/>
And the only love I’ve ever known<br/>
Burning underneath</i>
</p><p>It was going to hurt.</p><p>Both the caramel and Remus’s goodbye. He still wasn’t sure how he thought he might go. Hopefully not as badly as Virgil did.</p><p>They stopped the car in the parking lot of a rest stop, giving Remus a chance to eat some of his candy and the two of them to see the first sunrise.</p><p>He loved them both, still. What else in his life was he going to love? Not his family, not his awful friends, not his school or any job that was going to come his way there. He couldn’t love anything in his hometown unless it was his boyfriends, well boyfriend now. He couldn’t love anything but them. Well, maybe this candy.</p><p>Remus’s lips tasted sweet, flavors mixing and transferring onto his. He pulled Janus onto his lap, wrapping his arms around to him, making him warmer than the summer air already was. He could feel the first bits of the sun’s warmth on his back, glancing his eyes open for a moment to see the golden light shine on Remus’s face. He pulled his hands through his hair, feeling free for the first time in years.</p><p>
  <i>I’m gonna miss you<br/>
When you’re gone<br/>
I’m gonna miss you<br/>
When you’re gone</i>
</p><p>This feeling felt like the entire world was sitting there before him. Freedom and love, blending in his chest. The tight hold of his boyfriend’s arms, his lips against someone’s own, or their cheek or their jaw. He missed Virgil’s touch, his sweet kisses and his hoodie. All of them together, kisses on both sides of his face, even the ugly side. This is what he got for staying home for all those years. Scars.</p><p>The sweet taste lingered in his mouth. He refreshed it with a portion of licorice, offering what was left to Remus. He set his head against his boyfriend’s chest, the heartbeat he could hear slowing down. A hand came to rest on the back of his neck. The golden light danced across the car seats and the presence holding him.</p><p>
  <i>I’m gonna miss you<br/>
When you’re gone<br/>
I’m gonna miss you<br/>
When you’re gone</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>